Madly in Love
by vogelstrauss
Summary: Sapphire Daniels ist DER neue Young-Star. Durch ihren Film mit Johnny Depp und Ashton Kutcher ist sie über Nacht berühmt geworden. Sapph kann es gar nicht fassen. Sie lernt auch andere Stars kennen und schon fängt der ganze Trouble an. Taylor Lautner FF
1. Chapter 1 überarbeitet

Ich wachte auf und seufzte gleich einmal. Heute würde wieder so ein langer, anstrengender Tag werden, da wollte ich am Liebsten nur im Bett bleiben und mal gar nichts machen. Nur leider hatte ich nicht mit meinem Manager gerechnet, der wie jeden Morgen in mein Zimmer gestürmt kam. Er knallte die Tür so laut, dass ich gleich aufrecht im Bett saß und ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Er dagegen lächelte nur gut gelaunt und schwafelte was in sein Handy, das förmlich an seiner Wange klebte. „Warten sie einen Moment..ja gut..Sapphire, Sonnenscheinchen! Du musst aufstehen damit wir dich fertig machen können. Du weißt ja, dass du heute ein Photoshooting für Lucky hast. Und später dann geht's weiter nach New York zur Spielzeugmesse. Weißt du, das kommt an wenn du dich dort blicken lässt! Großer Superstar wieder ganz klein!", laberte er gleich los und ich schaute mich seufzend um. Meine ganzen Stylisten waren schon da und standen unsicher in der Gegend rum. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie etwas Angst vor der Labertasche hier vor mir. Gott war das peinlich.. Da saß ich hier, nur in meinen Schlafsachen und sah wahrscheinlich aus wie eine Vogel-scheuche. Nicht, dass sie mich noch nie so gesehen hatten aber neben Ihnen, stand der neue Praktikant und er sah sooo süß aus. Nur leider durfte ich Niemanden daten. Das würde ja meine ach-so wertvolle Zeit einschränken. So ein Schwachsinn! Ich war gerade mal junge, knackige 17 Jahre, da wollte ich noch etwas Spaß haben und auch einen festen Freund. Nur war das bei mir nicht so einfach, denn ich bin DIE Sapphire Daniels. Ich bin ganz oben im Starhimmel und bin erfolgreicher als Miley Cyrus. Dabei hatte alles so harmlos angefangen..

Naja egal. Als ich endlich aufgestanden war, wurde ich auch gleich ins Bad geschubst. Zum Glück durfte ich noch alleine duschen. Als ich wieder rauskam, stand die ganze Stylisten-Clique vor meinem Bett und starrte drauf. Sichtlich gelangweilt und uninteressiert trottete ich zu Ihnen rüber und warf selber einen Blick auf's Bett. Dort lag mein heutiges Outfit für ungefähr 2 Stunden. Länger durfte ich es eh nicht tragen."Sonnenschein! Du musst dich beeilen!", hörte ich es auf einmal hinter mir. Augenrollend schlüpfte ich extra langsam in die Sachen. Zum Schluss wurde ich noch etwas geschminkt und frisiert, dezent halt. Viel durften sie nicht machen, da ich eh gleich ein Fotoshooting hatte, wie bereits erwähnt. Fertig gestylt eilte ich nun Richtung Ausgang. Als mein Bodyguard die Tür öffnete, sah ich nur noch Licht. Vor der Tür mussten um die 100 Paparazzis stehen. Konnten die mich nicht mal in Ruhe lassen? Ich weiß, ich stehe total gerne im Mittelpunkt aber das war dann doch etwas zu viel.Während meine Bodyguards mir heldenhaft einen Weg bahnten, lächelte, winkte und grinste ich in das helle Licht hinein. Wenn die hier schon doof rumstanden, dann konnte ich mich doch gleich etwas vermarkten. Als wir es endlich alle ins Auto geschafft hatten, ich mochte es nicht so ganz alleine in so einem riesigen Auto zu sitzen..darum saßen meine ganzen „Leute" bei mir, holte ich mein Handy raus, welches ich liebevoll Smarty getauft hatte, und checkte meine Nachrichten. So viele waren es gar nicht. Ehrlich gesagt war es nur 1 von Ashton. Jaaaa, Ashton Kutcher Girls! Mal sehen was er so geschrieben hatte.

Hey Flummi! Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich etwas später zum Interview komme. Du bist bestimmt so nett wie immer (xD) und sagst Bescheid, oder? :) Ach ja...ehe mir Demi noch das Ohr abkaut...schöne Grüße von ihr.

Mag dich...xD

Ash

Hää? Was sollte das mit dem „nett" denn bedeuten? Ich, im Gegensatz zu Ihm, war immer nett! Vielleicht etwas nervig aber nett. Schnell schrieb ich ihm zurück und quasselte nebenbei mit meinem Bodyguard über Gott und die Welt. Meine Bodyguards waren echt spitze. Sie waren voll lustig und brachten mich immer zum Lachen. Außerdem hatten sie immer gute Ratschläge parat.

Du sollst mich nicht immer Flummi nennen! Doofmann..:p Ja klar...ICH bin nett * g * und sag Bescheid. * quietsch * Grüß mal zurück und drück ihr einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange :D

Mag dich ebenfalls...xD

Sapph xoxo

Gerade als ich die SMS abgeschickt hatte, hielt der Wagen an. Ich steckte Smarty wieder weg und stieg dann mit der ganzen Truppe aus. Wie erwartet standen schon überall Paparazzis und Ich war froh als ich endlich im Gebäude war. Gleich wurde ich zu den Stylisten geschickt und für's Photoshooting fertig gemacht. „Okay Sapph, zeig alles was du hast! Und ich weiß, dass das viel ist Baby!", fing der Fotograf an zu labern. Obwohl ich auf die ganze Sache nicht so richtig Lust hatte, lächelte ich ihn strahlend an. Als ich so posierte, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln einen gut aussehenden Jungen, vermutlich so in meinem Alter. Er hatte braune bis schwarze Haare und war so mittelgroß würde ich sagen. Er sah total süß aus. Wenn ich doch nur mal durch seine Haare fahren könnte..

„Sapphire! Mein Gott Mädchen, konzentrier dich doch mal!", drang auf einmal die Stimme meines leicht genervten Fotografen ins Ohr. Sofort blinzelte ich ein paar Mal und sah zu ihm rüber. „Tut mir Leid. Ich...ich war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders..", entschuldigte ich mich mit meinem besten Hundeblick. Wenn ich den aufsetzte war ich unschlagbar. Harry, jetzt fiel mir der Name des Fotografen wieder ein, stöhnte einmal und knipste weiter während ich wieder mein Bestes gab. Noch einmal ließ ich meinen Blick rüber zu den Jungen wandern. Mit Entsetzen musste ich feststellen, dass er genau zu mir schaute und unsere Augen trafen sich. Jetzt sah ich zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht und ich wusste sofort wer er war. Logan Lerman. Oh mein Gott war das peinlich. Ich hatte, und tat es jetzt immer noch, Logan Lerman angestarrt. Er hielt mich jetzt bestimmt für einen Freak. Auf einmal lächelte er mich an und ich wusste gar nicht was ich machen sollte. Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und sah wieder zu Harry. Er sah schon wieder nicht sonderlich begeistert aus. Jetzt fand ich es schrecklich peinlich so rumzuposieren. Nach 10 Minuten Dauer-Blamage, waren die Fotos endlich fertig und wir suchten die Besten raus. Ich persönlich fand die Fotos doof aber alle Anderen fanden sie wie immer fantastisch. Schleimer. Seufzend drehte ich mich um und rannte direkt in Jemanden rein. „Oh tut mir Leid! Ich hab sie gar nicht gesehen, sie standen ja hinter mir und hinten kann ich ja nichts sehen und dann ist das alles so gekommen..", plapperte ich gleich peinlich berührt los. Die Stylistin schüttelte nur sichtlich amüsiert den Kopf und winkte ab. „Schon gut. Ist ja nichts passiert..", meinte sie leise und grinste mich nochmal an. Nette Leute haben die hier.., dachte ich lächelnd und ging weiter. Während ich so über die vielen netten Leute nachdachte, rannte ich doch prompt schon wieder gegen etwas. „Hey, seit wann steh da denn eine Wand?", fragte ich mich leise und sah dann hoch als ich ein kurzes Kichern hörte. Ich traf auf strahlende braune Augen die mich amüsiert musterten. „Oh mein Gott! Das...es...man das tut mir Leid! Aber ich hab nur gerade über die netten Leute her nachgedacht.", brabbelte ich wieder los und wurde total rot. Scheiße, ich hatte Steven für eine Wand gehalten. „Haha, schon in Ordnung. Aber hey, das ist mal was Neues. Das hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt.", lachte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin. „Die Steven-Wand, freut mich dich kennenzulernen!", stellte er sich grinsend vor und ich schaute nur etwas perplex auf seine Hand. Komm schon Sapph! Reiß dich verdammt nochmal zusammen! „Ähm..hey..ich bin Sapphire. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Wände Hände haben!", sagte ich dann endlich und grinste zurück, seine Hand nahm ich aber nicht. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ seine Hand wieder fallen. Stattdessen umarmte er mich dann. Völlig überrascht entwich mir ein leises 'Oh'. „Ganz schön überrascht, was?", fragte Steven mich als er mich wieder losgelassen hatte. „Ja na klar! Es kommt nicht jeden Tag vor, dass mich eine Wand umarmt.", antwortete ich ihm keck. Wow..ich redete hier gerade wirklich mit Steven Strait, den Covenant Star, und war total cool und gelassen. Fand ich zumindestens. Gerade als er was sagen wollte, wurde ich von meinem Manager gerufen. „Oh..naja..wir sehen uns!", meinte ich und grinste ihn zuckersüß an. Ich hätte schwören können, dass er gerade rot geworden war. Zufrieden mit mir selbst, drehte ich mich um, ging und ließ den armen Steven ganz alleine. Von Dichten sah er einfach unglaublich aus und wie er erst roch. Gut das ich so eine brillante Schauspielerin war, denn auch wenn ich es nicht gezeigt hatte, er hatte mir ganz schön zugesetzt. Seine Augen würde ich nicht so schnell vergessen.

Jaaa..das ist meine neue FF :D

Das ist ja erst das 1. Kapitel und so also erwartet nicht so viel ^^ Ich entschuldige mich auch jetzt schon wenn ich mal wieder eine fiese, miese Schreibblockade hab..xD Wie findet ihr das Kap und allg. so die Idee der FF? Wollt ihr vllt. noch wissen wie alles angefangen hat? Ach ja..ihr wundert euch bestimmt warum das jetzt nicht Taylor war den sie getroffen hat aber das soll so sein xD Das spielt später noch eine wichtige Rolle..*g* Taylor lässt aber nicht lange auf sich warten denn ich hatte geplant, dass er im nächsten Kapi kommt. wenn er nicht noch wissen wollt wie alles angefangen hat..dann kommt er vielleicht etwas später..weiß noch nicht :D

Naja..hoffentlich seid ihr so lieb und süß wie immer und lasst was da..*schleim* xDD

Oh und..wenn jemand Lust auf eine Partner-FF hat..einfach sagen :D

33 Mii


	2. Chapter 2

Mein Manager hatte mich von Logan weggeholt weil ich dringend zum Flughafen musste. In New York war die Spielzeugmesse und mein Manager meinte das würde mein Image etwas aufbessern. Na klar..das war ja auch so toll mit dem ganzen Spielzeug fotografiert zu werden. Jetzt wusste ich natürlich, dass das mein Image aufbesserte. Am Flughafen war die Hölle los. Ich war nur so von den Paparazzis umzingelt und ich war total froh, dass ich meine Bodyguards hatte. Als ich dann endlich im Flugzeug saß, stöpselte ich mir die Kopfhörer meines Ipods in die Ohren. Wie ich das ständige Fliegen hasste aber was sollte ich schon dagegen tun? Es war jedenfalls besser als tausend Stunden mit dem Auto zu fahren. Ich weiß schon, mir kann man es echt nicht Recht machen. Während mein Manager schon wieder fröhlich ins Handy quasselte und meine Bodyguards Poker spielten, hörte ich schweigend Musik und dachte an meinen Dreh zurück. Ich spielte die Hauptrolle neben Ashton Kutcher und Johnny Depp. Der Film handelte von einer verbotenen Liebe und sowas war ja gerade total angesagt. Mary (Ich) ist eine beliebte Schülerin auf der High School und ist schon seit 2 Jahren mit ihrem Freund Logan (Ashton) zusammen. Insgeheim findet Harry (Johnny), der Vater von Logan, Mary anziehend, genauso ergeht es Mary..nur halt andersrum ist ja klar. Ja und wie das dann immer in schnulzigen Hollywoodstreifen ist, verlieben sich die Beiden ineinander. Aber das ist nicht so leicht und außerdem illlegal und dann ist da noch Logan der langsam Verdacht schöpft und bla, bla, bla. Ihr kennt ja solche Filme. Er wurde ein richtiger Erfolg, also der Film, und ich wurde bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Jede Zeitung wollte ein Interview, Fotos und so weiter. Ich hatte keine freie Minute mehr und das nagte echt an den Nerven, das musste ich schon zugeben. Aber ich hatte auch nichts Anderes erwartet als ich zum Casting gegangen bin. Ich meine, ich bin jetzt froh über meinen Erfolg und Ruhm. Man lernte tolle Leute kennen, hatte viele Fans die einen unterstützten und liebten. Es war klasse und ich liebte es über alles, es war nur manchmal etwas zu viel Stress

…

Ehe ich mich versah, war das Flugzeug schon gelandet. Okay New Yorker Spielzeugmesse..ich komme!

* * *

_Tut mir Leid, dass ich erst so spät das Kapitel poste und so aber ich wurde ständig abgelenkt und heute im Deutsch- und Musikunterricht hatte ich die perfekte Gelegenheit :D_

_Nächstes Mal gibt es wieder ein neues Kapi und ich würd mich über Kritik und son Zeugs freuen ^^_

_Franzii :*_


	3. Chapter 3

Auf der Messe angekommen, sah ich gleich das ganze Spielzeug. Es war wirklich seeeehr viel, und ich meine es ernst. Sofort wurde ich von jedem Spielzeughersteller angequatscht und gebeten, einmal ihr dämliches Spielzeug zu halten. Mein Gott Leute, es ist nur Spielzeug! Leicht genervt rannte ich einfach durch die riesige Halle, wurde aber ständig von meinen Bodyguards begleitet. Naja, ich schleppte sie eigentlich nur die ganze Zeit überall hin, denn ich hielt die zwei an den Händen. Die Leute hier waren zum Glück nicht so aufdringlich aber man konnte ja nie wissen wann so ein Wahnsinniger ankommt und dich erschlagen will. Am Besten noch mit einem Bauklötzchen. Der Gedanke brachte mich irgendwie zum Lachen. Meine beiden Bodyguards schauten mich verwundert und fragend zugleich an. „Schon gut..", murmelte ich zu Ihnen und zog sie erbarmungslos weiter. War gar nicht so einfach, die waren nämlich nicht die Leichtesten. Mein Manager kam gar nicht so schnell hinterher, ständig lief er gegen Jemanden gegen. Naja, sein Pech. Er müsste dringend mal aufhören zu telefonieren. Ein Stand fand ich aber besonders toll, fragte mich bitte nicht warum..es war einfach so. Ich ließ die Hände meiner Bodyguards los und rannte zum Stand rüber. Dort lagen so komische Dinger, die sahen total interessant aus. Als ich dort ankam, wurde ich gleich mal von dem Hersteller über das Ding da informiert. Es hieß „Bop-It Bounce! und das sagte dir immer wie hoch und schnell du den Ball auf diesem kleinen Sensor-Trampolin springen lassen sollst. Das wollte ich gleich mal ausprobieren. Ich hatte früher nämlich so eine total verälterte Version davon. Es war zwar nicht elektronisch und da war so ein komisches Gitter drauf, aber es war fast das Gleiche. Als mir der Hersteller das Ding in die Hand drückte, fing ich gleich mal an. „Das macht so ein Spaß!", meinte ich lachend und ich hörte, wie die ganzen Papparazzis und anderen Leute mitlachten. Okay, es war nicht gerade leicht, vorallem nicht wenn dir jeder Arsch dabei zusieht. Da wirst du total nervös. Der Ball sprang irgendwie immer weiter nach hinten, also musste ich auch ein paar Schritte zurückgehen, sonst wäre er mir runtergefallen. Plötzlich stieß ich mit etwas zusammen. Erst dachte ich, es war ein Stand oder ein dummer Papparazzi aber als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich in zwei dunkelbraune Augen. Sie waren so wunderschön und geheimnisvoll. Sofort ging ich in ihnen verloren. „Hier dein Ball..", sagte dann der Besitzer der tollen Augen. Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf und sah mir den Typen dann genauer an, den ich fast umgerannt hatte. Ach du sch****. Es war kein Anderer als Taylor Lautner. Wieso musste ich immer die richtig heißen Typen anrempeln? Bei Logan war das ja auch nicht anders. Gott war mir das peinlich. Und jeder sah uns auch noch zu. „Uhm..ja danke..", murmelte ich leise und verlegen. Räuspernd nahm ich den Ball aus seinen Händen und als sie sich berührten, sah ich wieder in seine Augen. Er schaute mich mit so einem komischen Blick an, den konnte ich nicht ganz definieren. Mir wurde ganz warm und dann hörte ich erst dieses ganze Klicken. Natürlich wurden wir wie wild fotografiert. Ich unterbrach unseren intensiven Augenkontakt und sah auf mein Bop-It-Gerät. „Ich bin übrigens Taylor.", sagte er und grinste mich an. Langsam sah ich ihn wieder an und lächelte schüchtern zurück. „Ich bin Sapphire..aber nenn mich bitte Sapph.", stellte ich mich vor und spielte mit dem kleinen Ball rum. „Und..wie viel schaffst du es?", fragte er mich und grinste mich nochmal an, diesmal etwas herausfordernd. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, was wollte er von mir? Er verstand wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht ganz wusste was er von mir wollte und deutete auf das Bop-It-Spiel. Jetzt ging natürlich bei mir ein Licht an. „Achso..hehe..ähm..weiß nicht?", meinte ich dann peinlich berührt und ließ es wie eine Frage klingen. Taylor lachte einmal kurz und es klang so verdammt sexy. Gott, er lachte nur und war das reinste Ebenbild von purem Sex. Und was ich gerade dachte, war sowieso total peinlich. Zum Glück war er nicht Edward, denn der konnte ja Gedanken lesen. Ich mochte Edward sowieso nicht so gern und..man, was dachte ich denn schon wieder? Kurz schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und lenkte meine Konzentration wieder zu Taylor. „Wollen wir einen Wettbewerb machen? Wer am Meisten schafft, bekommt ein Date mit dem Verlierer.", schlug er vor und zwinkerte mir zu. Ein Date? Ein Date mit Taylor? Ich war gerade gestorben und war in den Himmel ausgewandert. „Ist das nicht eine win-win-Situation?", fragte ich ihn und musste leicht grinsen. Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und warf einmal den kleinen Ball in die Luft und fing ihn wieder wie ein Profi. Der Kerl war einfach zu heiß. „Kann schon sein..also?"

Ich brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, wollte aber auch nicht zu aufgeregt und freudig wirken, also tat ich so als müsste ich die ganze Sache nochmal überdenken. „Okay, klingt gut..", meinte ich dann und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Taylor grinste mich breit an und fing dann gleich an zu spielen. Wow, da hatte es aber Jemand eilig. Ich schaute ihm noch kurz zu und fing dann selber an. Bei 74-mal war es dann auch schon vorbei. Taylor dagegen ließ den Ball noch eine ganze Weile weiterhüpfen. Ganze 91-mal! Er war echt gut. Triumphierend grinsend sah Taylor mich an. „Wie oft?", fragte er und wackelte kurz mit seinen Augenbrauen. Ich schüttelte kichernd meinen Kopf und wurde sofort rot. Mein Rumgekichere war echt peinlich. „74-mal..", antwortete ich leise und legte das Spielzeug wieder auf den Stand. Taylor tat es mir gleich. „Dann haben wir Beide wohl ein Date.", sagte er nur und hielt mir einen Stift hin. Etwas verwirrt nahm ich ihn ab und sah Taylor danach fragend an. Er nahm meine freie Hand und zog mich hinter einen Stand, weg von den ganzen Papparazzis. „Gibst du mir deine Handynummer?", fragte er leise und hielt mir seinen Arm hin. Achso, das wollte er von mir. Heute war ich echt begriffsstutzig. Lächelnd nahm ich seinen Arm, dabei spürte ich schon wieder so ein komisches Kribbeln im Bauch und sah kurz in seine Augen. Diese sahen mich interessiert an. Schnell wand ich den Blick ab und kritzelte meine Nummer auf seinen Arm. Daneben schrieb ich meinen Namen und malte ein paar Herzen. Hallo? Ging's noch? Herzen? War ich ein kleines Mädchen, das frisch verknallt war? Schon wieder verlegen, ließ ich seinen Arm los und spielte mit dem Stift in meinen Händen. „Sapphire! Sapphire, komm jetzt! Wir müssen los! Was machst du hier denn überhaupt?", hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme meines Managers. Musste er denn immer stören? Stöhnend gab ich Taylor seinen Stift wieder und wollte gehen, als er mich am Arm festhielt. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. „Ich ruf dich an..", murmelte er leise und beugte sich dann zu mir runter um mir schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, seeeehr nah an meinem Mundwinkel. Für einen Moment dachte ich, dass ich in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Taylor ließ mich los und verschwand dann. Eine Weile stand ich noch da und sah ihm hinterher. Taylor Lautner hatte mich gerade wirklich geküsst. Zwar nur an der Wange aber er hatte es getan! „Sapphire! Komm jetzt!", schrie mich mein Manager an und richtete dann seine Haare. Brutal und rücksichtslos wurde ich wieder zurück in die Realität geschmissen. „Sorry..", sagte ich leise und ging dann mit ihm..

* * *

_Jaaa..das Kapi war jetzt wieder länger als das davor. :) Und Taylor war endlich daaa! :D Joaaa..hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr das ich weiterschreibe?_

_Franzii :*  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Wieder saß ich im Flugzeug und war auf dem Weg nach LA. Ich starrte jetzt schon die ganze Zeit auf mein Handy, denn Taylor hatte mich einmal angerufen aber so doof wie ich bin, hatte ich ihn ausversehen weggedrückt. Seitdem hatte er sich nicht mehr gemeldet und am Liebsten hätte ich mir eine geknallt. Wieso musste ich auch immer so ungeschickt sein? Oh Gott, ich hasse mich so! Wahrscheinlich dachte er jetzt, dass ich ein richtiger Freak war und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Seufzend legte ich mein Handy weg und hörte bei dem Gespräch meiner Bodyguards zu, sie waren wohl schon mittendrin. Wieso hätten sie auch schon auf mich warten sollen?

„Aber der Film „Bodyguard" ist ja wohl total unrealistisch."

„Ja, find ich auch. Der Film ist sowieso scheiße!"

„Was? Wie jetzt? Ihr würdet nicht alles dafür tun um mich zu beschützen?", mischte ich mich in das Gespräch ein. Vielleicht war es etwas viel verlangt, aber es war immerhin ihr Job.

„Naja...öhm.."

„Doch na klar! Aber der Film ist trotzdem unrealistisch. Wir würden doch nie mit dir zusammenkommen, verstehst du?", erklärte mir Simon. Ach das meinten sie, hätte mir auch gleich einer sagen können.

„Achso..", meinte ich nur und nahm mir meinen Ipod. Seufzend stölpstelte ich mir mal wieder die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schlief nach kurzer Zeit ein.

[…]

Durch ein Rütteln wurde ich wach und sah mich verschlafen um. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Kopfhörer in meine Ohren reingerutscht waren. Das tat verdammt weh. Schnell nahm ich sie raus und verzog das Gesicht, ekelhaft..

„Sapph, wir sind gelandet.", drang die Stimme von George in mein Ohr. Ich stand stöhnend auf und watschelte aus dem Flugzeug. Am Flughafen musste ich noch ein paar Autogramme geben, konnte dann aber gleich wieder weiter. Jetzt musste ich noch zu einem Interview mit Johnny und Ashton. Ich freute mich irgendwie die Beiden wiederzusehen, auch wenn ich sie neulich erst gesehen hatte. Sie waren einfach toll und der Dreh verlief auch super witzig ab, Johnny und Ashton hatten die ganze Zeit Scherze gemacht.

„Schatz, jetzt beeil dich mal ein bisschen!", sagte mein Manager und ich rannte schon fast zum Auto.

[…]

Ashton, Johnny und Ich saßen auf einer roten Plüschcouch und ließen tausend Fragen über uns ergehen. Eigentlich war es ja ganz unterhaltsam, aber nur weil die beiden Jungs oder, wie auch immer, nur die ganze Zeit Schwachsinn machten. Gerade wurde mir wieder mal die Frage gestellt ob ich Single wäre, da klingelte mein Handy. Hektisch suchte ich es raus und schaute auf das Display.

_Taylor_

Ich war so aufgeregt und die Reporterin, oder was immer das auch war, schaute mich interessiert an.

„Entschuldigen sie mich kurz..", meinte ich und verschwand um die nächst beste Ecke.

„Hallo?", fragte ich als ich endlich abgenommen hatte.

„Hey, ich bin's Taylor."

„Oh hi..", meinte ich und tat so als hätte ich es nicht gewusst, dass er es war.

„Und..ähm wie geht's dir?"

„Also mir geht's gut, und dir?"

„Könnte jetzt nicht besser sein..jetzt wo ich bin solch einer Schönheit rede."

„Hehe..das ist ja schön..", meinte ich und merkte wie ich rot anlief. Er war so verdammt süß.

„Also, unser Date läuft noch?", fragte er leise und etwas unsicher, dass brachte mich unweigerlich zum lächeln. Taylor Lautner war nervös.

„Ja, na klar!"

„Toll! Also wo bist gerade? Ich hoffe du bist nicht an anderen Ende der Welt."

„Ich bin in LA...", meinte ich etwas schüchtern. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben. Taylor Daniel Lautner wollte mit mir auf ein Date gehen. Ich war wohl doch ein kleiner Glückspilz. Und ja..ich weiß, ich hab Gefühlsschwankungen.

„Cool! Da bin ich auch. Also hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

„Ähm..", kurz musste ich überlegen. Aber soweit ich wusste, war ich ausnahmsweise mal frei. „Nein, hab ich nicht."

„Also dann treffen wir uns heute Abend. Wie wär's wenn wir ins Koi Restaurant gehen?", schlug er vor und ich konnte sein Grinsen hören.

„Ja, das klingt gut. Um 8?"

„Ja gut, dann bis um 8 Sonnenscheinchen. Bye."

„Bye..", hauchte ich ins Telefon und legte dann auf. Es war unglaublich seine Stimme wiederzuhören. Sie klang so tief, männlich und einfach nur sexy. Dann fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ich ja noch wieder zum Interview musste. Schnell lief ich also wieder zur roten Plüschcouch und setzte mich wieder.

„Wer war das?", wurde ich gleich gefragt. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen?

„Ähm, meine Mutter.", sagte ich nur und Johnny wechselte zum Glück geschickt das Thema. Dafür warf ich ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Johnny zwinkerte mir kurz zu und schaute dann wieder zur Reporterin.

[…]

Jetzt saß ich auf meinem Hotelzimmer, es war 19:00 Uhr und ich wühlte wie eine Blöde im Kleiderschrank rum. Was sollte ich bloß anziehen? Entweder etwas was sexy aussah oder lieber was schlichtes. Ich wollte auf jedenfall nicht den Eindruck machen, dass ich mich Taylor an den Hals werfen wollte. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wenn er mich küssen würde, würde ich ihn bestimmt nicht wegstoßen. Immerhin waren wir Beide single und wollten nur etwas Spaß haben. Während und so vor mich fantasierte, hatte ich endlich das richtige Kleid gefunden. Ich fand es toll und es sah nicht zu billig aus oder so. Im Bad machte ich mich fertig und etwas später saß ich dann auf dem Bett und starrte die Uhr an. Wie lange brauchte er denn? Es war jetzt schon 19:45 Uhr. Ja, ich weiß. Er wollte er um Acht kommen..warte mal..scheiße! Er wollte mich ja gar nicht abholen, verdammt! Schnell rannte ich so gut es mit diesen Mörderschuhen ging, nach draußen. Scheiße! Wie konnte ich auch nur so blöd sein? Ich brauchte jetzt dringend Jemanden der mich fuhr. Hektisch sah ich mich um, nirgendwo war ein Taxi in der Nähe. Sollte ich einfach laufen? Aber das würde, denke ich, viel zu lange dauern. Wenn man diese Papparazzis brauchte, waren sie natürlich nicht da. Einer von denen hätte mich bestimmt gefahren. Nochmal warf ich einen Blick auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es schon 19:55 Uhr war. Ich konnte nicht anders und schrie einmal entsetzt auf. Einige Leute schauten mich erstmal total komisch an, als wäre ich vom Mars. Naja gut, war ja auch irgendwie verständlich. Kurzerhand entschloss ich einfach zu Fuß zu gehen. Ich zog mir schnell meine hohen Schuhe aus und rannte dann los. Es war klar, dass ich nicht rechtzeitig kommen würde und ich hasste mich jetzt schon dafür. Gerade als ich die letzte Ampel überquert hatte, latschte ich in irgendwas Spitzes. Als ich nach unten sah, erblickte ich eine riesige Scherbe, die sich schön in meinen Fuß reingequetscht hatte. Einmal stöhnte ich voller Schmerzen auf und humpelte außer Atem auf's Restaurant zu. Komischerweise drehten sich alle Leute nach mir um. Nur weil ich barfuß, völlig außer Atem und mit einer riesen Scherbe im Fuß das Koi betrat? Ich hatte hier schließlich ein Date, da war das nicht so schlimm. Ach ja..apropos Date. Ich sah mich um, konnte Taylor aber nirgends entdecken. Er war nicht da. Es war schon 20:30 Uhr und am Liebsten hätte ich jetzt auf der Stelle losgeheult. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einen freien Stuhl sinken. Na klasse.., dachte ich, ließ meine Schuhe fallen und sah deprimierend auf meinen verletzten Fuß.

Ich hatte ihn wohl oder übel, ohne Absicht, versetzt....

* * *

_Hoffe das Kap gefällt euch ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Total angewidert von mir selbst, wollte ich gerade aufsehen als jemand eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Eins konnte ich schonmal sagen, es war eine Männerhand. Ich drehte mich um und dachte es sei einer der Kellner, da ich noch nichts bestellt hatte aber ich blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Taylor. Ich musste wohl ziemlich erstaunt ausgesehen haben, denn er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nicht gerade toll beim ersten Date zu spät zu kommen aber ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du dich vielleicht freuen würdest wenn, ich dich abholen würde und hab stundenlang nachgeforscht in welchem Hotel du gerade bist und als ich dann da war, warst du schon weg. Es tut mir Leid.", erklärte er ohne einmal Luft zu holen. Wow..er war ja total süß! Dann war ich ja doch gar nicht zu spät! Total glücklich stand ich auf und umarmte ihn. Er schien etwas überrascht zu sein, legte dann aber doch seine Arme um mich.

„Das ist ja süß von dir..", flüsterte ich leise in sein Ohr und wenn ich mich nicht getäuscht hatte, erschauderte er etwas.

„Und weißt du was lustig ist? Als ich vor deinem Hotel hielt, dachte ich, dass du gerade ohne Schuhe weggelaufen bist. Wahrscheinlich war ich wohl etwas nervös und durcheinander.", meinte er lachend und ich wär am Liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Mist! Wieso hab ich ihn denn nicht gesehen? Unweigerlich musste ich aufstöhnen, denn ich wollte unbemerkt mit meinem Fuß aufstampfen, die Scherbe zog mir aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Taylor löste sich langsam von mir und schaute mich fragend an. Sofort wurde ich rot und lächelte verlegen.

„Mein ähm..Fuß tut..irgendwie weh..", murmelte ich leise und er schaute runter auf meine Füße.

„Ach du Gott..was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er sofort und schob mich erstmal auf meinen Stuhl. Toll, jetzt musste ich mich natürlich erstmal zum Horst machen.

„Also..ich war auf meinem Hotelzimmer und hab auf dich gewartet, bis mir eingefallen ist, dass du mich ja gar nicht abholen wolltest..und bin dann total hektisch, da ich schon spät dran war, nach draußen. Da war kein Taxi und ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall versetzen, also hab ich gedacht, warum nicht? Und zog meine Schuhe aus, lief los und kurz bevor ich da war, bin ich in eine Scherbe gelatscht.", beendete ich meine Geschichte und schaute auf den Boden. Ich wusste nicht genau wieso, aber die ganze Sache war mir total peinlich. Plötzlich lachte Taylor und kniete sich vor mich hin. Vorsichtig nahm er meinen verletzten Fuß in die Hände und sah sich die Wunde, inklusive Scherbe, an. Er rief einen Kellner und sagte ihm, dass er ein paar feuchte Tücher holen sollte und eventuell noch einen Verband, falls einer da war. Der Kellner erkannte uns sofort und eilte davon. So ein bisschen peinlich war das schon..

Immerhin schaute sich gerade DER Taylor Lautner meinen, vermutlich verdammt schmutzigen, Fuß an. Als der Kellner mit dem ganzen Zeug kam, schaute ich das erste Mal zu Tay, nur um zu sehen, dass er mich anstarrte.

„Du..musst das nicht machen. Es ist gar nicht so schlimm..", murmelte ich leise und wurde erstmal rot. Verdammt, was war nur mit mir los? Erst strotzte ich nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein und dann wollte ich vor lauter Scham am Liebsten sterben. Das war echt nicht normal.

„Schon in Ordnung. Immerhin ist das ja irgendwie meine Schuld.", sagte er und entblößte mit einem schiefen Grinsen, seine strahlend weißen Zähne. Ich schüttelte gleich meinen Kopf. Das war doch nicht seine Schuld!

„Okay, das könnte jetzt weh tun und eigentlich müssten wir zum Arzt, aber ich denke mal, dass es schöner ist ohne Scherbe im Fuß rumzuhumpeln. Also versuch bitte nicht zu schreien, die gucken sowieso schon Alle so doof..", sagte er schmunzelnd und zog dann ohne Vorwarnung mit einem schnellen Handgriff die Scherbe aus meinem Fuß. Das tat sowas von weh und ich konnte nicht anders als mich wimmernd an seinen starken Schultern festzuklammern. Sichtlich stolz hielt er mir die Scherbe vor die Nase.

„Wow..die ist ganz schön groß.", meinte er begeistert und ich schaute ihn komisch an. Wow..die tat auch schön weh! Taylor drückte dem Kellner die Scherbe in die Hand, wobei der sich die auch noch fast in die Hand rammte, nahm die feuchten Tücher, wischte das Blut weg und wickelte dann den Verband um meinen Fuß. Ich war froh, dass er jetzt endlich fertig war und die ganzen Leute die sich zu uns umgedreht hatten, sich langsam wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten. Der Kellner nahm ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Tücher und deutete dann auf die Scherbe.

„Können sie behalten..", murmelte Tay abwinkend und stand wieder auf, wobei er mich fast mit hochzog weil ich noch immer an seinen Schultern klammerte. Schnell ließ ich los und warf dem Kellner einen komischen Blick zu, der machte gerade einen kleinen Freudentanz.

„Ich werde reich! Das Zeug verkauf ich bei Ebay!", rief er freudig und verschwand Richtung Küche. Taylor setzte sich grinsend auf einen Stuhl, mir gegenüber und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm..danke für..die eh..erste Hilfe..", stammelte ich und setzte mich richtig hin.

Das konnte ja ein Abend werden..

* * *

_Soo..das Kapitel ist jetzt nicht so besonders gut geworden, genau wie die davor aber ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. ^^_

_Irgendwie musste ich total zu lachen anfangen als ich das mit dem Kellner geschrieben hab xD_

_Franzii :*_


	6. Chapter 6

Wir Beide hatten die Karte vor der Nase und lasen sie durch, naja gut. Ich tat nur so. Chinesisch essen fand ich schon immer toll und ich war auch echt süchtig nach dem Zeug, aber ich konnte kein Wort verstehen. Was war denn bitte die Nummer 26, 鸡肉炒面，芦 笋，蘑菇，竹? Leise seufzend sah ich zu Taylor, der mich komischerweise schon wieder anstarrte. Als er merkte, dass ich ihn dabei erwischt hatte, lächelte er mich wissend an.

„Du verstehst kein Wort, oder?", fragte er mich und kicherte rau. Also versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch aber wenn Männer kicherten, hörte sich das irgendwie komisch an. Egal. Themenwechsel..

„Ähm ja..", gab ich verlegen zu und lächelte leicht.

„Ja, so ging's mir beim ersten Mal auch. Also..Nummer 1 ist...", sagte er und fing an, fließend von der Karte vorzulesen. Total erstaunt sah ich ihm zu und hing an seinen vollen Lippen. Die Art wie er sprach..so sexy. Plötzlich sah er von der Karte auf und grinste breit.

„Und? Was nimmst du?", riss er mich mit seiner Frage aus den, nicht ganz jugendfreien, Gedanken.

„Ähm..ich nehm nur einen Salat.", murmelte ich und räusperte mich leise., während ich rot wurde. Ich spielte verlegen mit einer Serviette. Er lachte und nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Ist das nicht etwas zu wenig? Immerhin bist du schon so dünn.", sagte er und sah mich durchdringend an. Dafür sah ich ihn leicht empört an, was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Ich war zu dünn, oder was? Er merkte wohl, dass ich das nicht sonderlich toll fand und schüttelte wild seinen Kopf.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, du siehst sexy aus, aber wenn du abnimmst dann.."

Ungläubig sah ich auf unsere Hände, die sich ineinander verschränkt hatten. Er hatte gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er mich sexy fand. Ich glaube ich bin im Himmel. Am Liebsten hätte ich einmal vor lauter Freude aufgequietscht.

„Ich..okay. Dann nehm ich die Nummer 26 und eine Frühlingsrolle..", sagte ich und sah ihn dann richtig an, also nicht nur seine Lippen sondern sein ganzes Gesicht, welches, nur mal so by the way, fantastisch aussah.

„Gut, hört sich schon viel besser an.", meinte er immer noch breit grinsend und drückte meine Hände einmal. Dann rief er die Bedienung, eine andere als der komische Kellner davor, welche gleich angelaufen kam und bestellte für uns Beide. Die Bedienung rannte wieder davon und ich grinste kurz. Weltweit bekannt zu sein, hatte schon so seine guten Vorteile. Man musste zum Beispiel nicht in einer endlos langen Warteschlange stehen, oder man bekam einfach mal so was kostenlos. Aber naja..zurück zu Taylor. Er hielt immer noch meine Hände und sah mir in die Augen. Wieder mal versank ich in dem liebevollen Braun seiner Augen. Wie konnte man nur solche Augen haben? Sie waren fantastisch.

„Du hast wunderschöne Augen..", meinte Taylor auf einmal leise zu mir und lächelte mich leicht an. Ich war etwas überrascht, da ich ja gerade das Selbe gedacht hatte, nur halt andersrum.

„Danke.", flüsterte ich und sah auf die Tischdecke. Ich konnte sein leises Fluchen hören und sah wieder auf. Er schaute über meine Schulter und sein Blick hatte sich ziemlich verfinstert. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen was ihn da so sauer machte, also drehte ich mich um und entdeckte Selena Gomez, die Taylor gerade winkte. War das nicht mal seine Freundin, oder täuschte ich mich da? Denn der Presse konnte man ja eh nicht glauben. Schulterzuckend drehte ich mich wieder zu Tay, der verkrampft zurückwinkte. Fragend sah ich ihn an und er wandte endlich den Blick von Selena ab.

„Die hat mir gerade noch gefehlt..", murmelte er und seufzte einmal. Ich weiß nicht genau wieso aber ich musste irgendwie anfangen zu lachen. Er sah mich komisch an und lachte dann mit.

„Warum lachen wir eigentlich?", brachte er dann heraus und strich sich einmal über das Gesicht. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und beruhigte mich langsam wieder.

„Ich..hab keine Ahnung. Irgendwie fand ich das gerade lustig. Wart ihr nicht mal zusammen?"

Anscheinend war das nicht die richtige Frage, denn sein Blick verfinsterte sich schon wieder.

„Ja, das war aber nicht wirklich was Ernstes. Sie wollte nur durch mich an Rob rankommen..", erzählte er und für einen Augenblick sah er total traurig aus. Er tat mir Leid, also strich ich mit meinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

„Schon okay..tut mir Leid, dass ich gefragt hab. Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.", meinte ich beruhigend und er lächelte mich dankbar an. Dann kam unser Essen und leider musste ich seine Hand wieder loslassen. Wir fingen an zu essen und plötzlich setzte sich Jemand an unseren Tisch dazu.

„Hallo Taylor!", rief eine fröhliche Stimme und ich sah von meinem Essen auf. Selena hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und strahlte ihn an. Was wollte die denn jetzt? Sah sie nicht, dass wir gerade aßen?

„Hey..", kam es nur von Taylor und dann sah sie zu mir.

„Hi, Sapphire richtig? Ich bin ein totaler Fan von dir!", sagte sie und klatschte einmal in die Hände. Irgendwie glaubte ich ihr nicht so richtig. Sie versuchte bestimmt nur sich einzuschleimen. Also lächelte ich sie lieb an und nickte.

„Hallo..ich..ähm..find dich auch..toll..", stotterte ich rum. Es war irgendwie schwer zu lügen, jedenfalls jetzt in diesem Moment. Selena grinste zufrieden und wandte sich wieder zu Taylor, der mich amüsiert ansah. Er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass ich mich quälen musste das zu sagen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Mit dir hätte ich ja gar nicht gerechnet! Es ist aber so schön dich wiederzusehen, ich hab dich total vermisst. Ich hab jetzt mit Nick Schluss gemacht und musste total oft an dich denken. Wie läufst eigentlich mit Taylor? Ich hab gehört ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen, das tut mir total Leid. Wenn du irgendjemanden zum Reden brauchst, du hast ja meine Nummer..", plapperte sie gleich los. Das nahm ja gar kein Ende mehr, richtig schlimm. Und dann noch Taylor's Gesichtsausdruck. Die ganze Situation fand ich irgendwie gerade total lustig und am Liebsten hätte ich jetzt wieder voll losgelacht. Das wär aber unhöflich gewesen, deswegen stand ich auf, entschuldigte mich kurz und humpelte dann zur Toilette. Dort angekommen, konnte ich nicht anders und fing erstmal an zu lachen. Als ich damit fertig war, schaute ich in den Spiegel und richtete nochmal meine Haare. Ob Selena jetzt schon weg war? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Sie erzählte jetzt bestimmt davon wie sie und Nick zueinander gefunden hatten und sich dann getrennt hatten oder so. Ich spritzte mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, ich hatte wasserfeste Schminke drauf, ein Glück, und machte mich dann wieder auf den Weg zum Tisch. Tatsächlich war Selena verschwunden. Ich konnte sie auch nirgendwo mehr sehen. Niemals war sie freiwillig gegangen. Ich räusperte mich einmal und setzte mich dann wieder auf meinen Platz.

„Wo ist sie hin?", fragte ich und sah Taylor an. Der grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass Nick draußen stand und auf sie gewartet hat. Dann aber gegangen ist. Sofort ist sie aufgesprungen und hinterhergelaufen.", erzählte er und schaute mich danach besorgt an. „Warum bist du einfach verschwunden?"

„Ach, ich musste nur mal kurz wohin..", murmelte ich leise. Das war definitiv peinlich darüber zu sprechen. Auch wenn ich gar nicht richtig war. Tay nickte nur und aß dann weiter. Auch ich fing an wieder zu essen. Als wir Beide fertig waren, nahm ich mir die Karte und blätterte sinnlos drin rum. Taylor wurde gerade angerufen und war total vertieft in das Gespräch, was sollte ich also anderes machen? Ab und zu hörte ich dann aber doch mal hin und ich denke, dass ich eine falsche Stelle erwischt hatte,

„Taylor...ich..du weißt, dass ich dich noch liebe. Wirklich!...Aber ich..Ja, ich weiß.."

Weiter hörte ich gar nicht hin. Er telefonierte echt mit seiner Ex Taylor Swift. Und er hatte ihr ebend gesagt, dass er sie noch liebte. Schlimmer ging es wohl nicht. Aber was hatte ich mir auch schon dabei gedacht? Wir waren nur Essen, zwei Freunde. Mehr waren wir definitiv nicht. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er nur etwas Ablenkung. Aber ich fühlte trotzdem diesen Schmerz in meiner Brust, denn ich fand Taylor wirklich toll. Ich holte einmal tief Luft um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich einen Weg rausbahnen wollten, und blätterte weiter in der Karte rum. Plötzlich kam ich auf die Seiten, wo alles auf Englisch stand. Toll, ich hatte mich mal wieder total blamiert. Entweder dachte Taylor jetzt, dass ich nicht lesen konnte oder er wollte mich beeindrucken und hatte extra nicht gesagt, dass hinten alles auf unserer Sprache stand. Man konnte ein Klicken hören, wahrscheinlich sein Handy, und dann spürte ich schon seinen Blick auf mir. Plötzlich fand ich den Blick nicht mehr anziehend, ich fand ihn irgendwie..es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, wenn er noch Gefühle für Taylor S. hatte. Ich ließ meinen Blick auf der Karte und spielte etwas mit dem Rand.

„Ach..du wusstest das mit der Karte nicht?", fragte er und ich konnte sein Grinsen schon förmlich spüren. Ich nickte und schwieg lieber. Ich hatte Angst, dass meine Stimme vielleicht schwach klang oder sowas. Das wäre nicht gerade günstig für mich. Dann dachte er wahrscheinlich noch, dass ich was für ihn empfand. Ich meine, ich empfand was für ihn aber das konnte ja gar nicht so schnell gehen. Taylor räusperte sich und rief den Kellner. Er wollte die Rechnung, was wohl bedeutete, dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Also holte ich mein Geld aus der Tasche und sah hoch. Ich vermied gekonnt seinen Blick und wollte das Geld geben, als er meine Hand nahm.

„Ich bezahle..", meinte er nur, ließ meine Hand wieder los und bezahlte dann für uns Beide. Ich konnte nur ein 'Danke' murmeln und packte meine Sachen wieder zusammen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich jetzt gehen muss.", sagte ich, stand auf und zog mir meine Schuhe wieder an. Das tat verdammt weh, immerhin hatte ich vor kurzem noch eine Scherbe darin hängen.

„Wirklich? Schade..ich bring dich noch zum Hotel.", meinte er und es hörte sich irgendwie enttäuscht an. Das hatte mir ja gerade noch gefehlt. Seufzend nickte ich und humpelte schonmal zur Tür. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Taylor schon neben mir und legte seine Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken. Sehr nah an meinen Hintern, dass war irgendwie unangenehm, immerhin hatte er Taylor gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Okay, ja ich weiß..ich wiederhol mich aber was soll's? So war es nunmal. Er führte mich zu seinem Auto und komischerweise waren keine Paparazzis in der Nähe. Wir setzten uns rein und er hielt kurze Zeit später vor meinem Hotel.

„Danke für den Abend und das Herfahren..", sagte ich leise und wollte aussteigen, als er mich am Arm festhielt.

„Ich fand es schön heute Abend..auch wenn es etwas chaotisch war.", meinte er und lachte kurz.

Das brachte mich irgendwie auch zum Schmunzeln. „Und du..bist einfach..toll, wirklich. Vielleicht könnten wir uns nochmal treffen."

Ich schaute langsam zu Taylor und musste feststellen, dass er mir ziemlich nah war. Ich konnte schon seinen Atem auf meinen Gesicht spüren. Seine Augen wanderten zu meinen Lippen und kam mir immer näher. Mein Atem ging ungleichmäßig und ich schloss die Augen. Dann spürte ich endlich seine Lippen auf meinen und er seufzte einmal. Gerade als ich den Kuss erwidern wollte, kamen mir wieder diese Stücke von dem Telefonat in Erinnerung. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Ich löste mich mich von ihm und stieg schnell aus. Ohne zurückzusehen, eilte ich in mein Zimmer, so gut es halt ging mit meinem kaputten Fuß.

* * *

_Sooo..tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat aber wir hatten letztens den letzten Tag unserer Abiturienten und Einer von denen hat mir mein Heft weggenommen wo ich meine Geschichten reinschreib..Blödmann..-.-'_

_Aber naja..hoffe es gefällt euch..also das Kapitel xD_

An Boom: Soooo..hab es jetzt extra nur für dich hochgeladen :D I hope you like my story..^^

_Franzii :*_


	7. Chapter 7

Es war jetzt schon eine ganze Woche vergangen und Taylor hatte immer wieder versucht mich anzurufen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich etwas Angst abzunehmen und drückte ihn deswegen immer weg oder ließ Smarty einfach klingeln. Und ja, ich weiß, es ist komisch sein Handy Smarty zu nennen, aber ich hatte es lieb. Außerdem erinnerte es mich an diese kleinen bunten Dinger, M&Ms. Und nein, keine X-Tasy Pillen! Jetzt im Moment war ich auf dem Weg zu den MTV Movie Awards. Verdammt, war ich aufgeregt. Überall würden Stars sein. Ich würde wohl noch eine Zeit warten müssen, ehe ich dazugehörte, oder ich würde es gar nicht schaffen. Die schwarze Limousine hielt an und ich wusste, dass ich mich jetzt zusammenreißen musste. Heute durfte ich mich einfach NICHT blamieren. Aber irgendwie ahnte ich schon, dass heute was passieren würde. Was Gutes oder was Schlechtes konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich holte nochmal tief Luft, setzte mein strahlendste Lächeln auf und stieg aus als die Tür aufging. Es herrschte ein echtes Blitzlichtgewitter und überall wurde geschrien. Der rote Teppich glänzte und lud jeden ein darauf rumzustolzieren. Ein Glück hatte ich es ohne stolpern raus geschafft und lächelte glücklich in die Menge. Es waren einige Mädchen und Jungen dabei, die meinen Namen riefen. Das Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. Aber auch irgendwie komisch. Ich meine, stellt euch mal vor es gäbe da eine Gruppe Jugendlicher die euch vergöttert, aber ihr habt die noch nie gesehen. Ihr wisst ja noch nicht mal, dass diese Jugendliche existieren. Wie gesagt, komisch. Kaum merklich schüttelte ich meinen Kopf um meine derzeitigen Gedanken wieder abzuschütteln. Nicht das ich deswegen doch noch irgendeinen Fehler machte. Plötzlich stupste mich jemand an und flüsterte mir dann zu, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn ich mich jetzt von der Stelle bewegen würde. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich einfach nur dastand und wie blöd rumstarrte. Sofort merkte ich wie das Blut in meine Wangen schoss und schnell senkte ich meinen Blick. Gerade als ich endlich losegehen wollte, hielt hinter mir eine andere schwarze Limo. Etwas überrascht und auch aufgeregt, ich wollte ja unbedingt wissen wer da drinnen war, drehte ich mich um. Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und kein anderer als Taylor Lautner kam heraus. Wir Beide starrten uns geschockt an, musste echt witzig ausgesehen haben, also für Außenstehende. Warum ich geschockt war? Ich wusste es nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich weil ich mir nichts Sehnlicheres gewünscht hatte als ihn nie wiederzusehen. Natürlich mochte ich ihn und in der hintersten Ecke meines Herzens wollte ich, dass er mich vor einer Woche geküsst hätte, also so richtig und nicht so kurz und dass ich seine Anrufe angenommen hätte. Aber mein Verstand sagte mir was ganz anderes. Ich war verletzt, weil er seiner Exfreundin gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebt. Ich meine, wie hätte er denn reagiert, wenn ich mit meinem Ex telefoniert hätte und ihm dann gesagt hätte, dass ich ihn liebe. Taylor hätte es wohl auch nicht gerade toll gefunden, vor allem weil wir auf einem gemeinsamen Date waren. Warum Taylor so geschockt aussah, wusste ich auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte er ja geschnallt, dass ich erst mal nichts von ihm sehen, geschweige denn hören wollte, und hatte geglaubt, dass er mich wohl nicht so schnell wiedersehen würde. Tja, da hatten wir wohl Beide etwas Falsches gedacht. Da wir so eine ganze Weile standen, dachten die Anderen wohl, dass wir zusammen hier waren, denn sie schoben Taylor sanft, aber bestimmend, in meine Richtung. Vielleicht wollten diese Manager, dass es wenigstens so aussah als wären wir zusammen hier. Mir passte das auf jeden Fall gar nicht. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach gegangen. Weg. Egal wohin, nur weg von ihm. Wo war überhaupt seine Swift? Okay, vielleicht reagierte ich gerade etwas über, denn wir waren ja nur Freunde, aber trotzdem. Ich war auch nur eine Frau und fand Taylor attraktiv. Es wäre definitiv toll gewesen, wenn vielleicht mehr geworden wäre, aber das war ja gerade mal eine Woche her. Wir hätten also noch eine ganze Menge Zeit gehabt. Aber da hatte er schließlich selber schuld. Sich räuspernd umarmte Taylor mich und lächelte danach in die Menge. Natürlich. Das einzige was er im Kopf hatte, war sein Image. Bloß nicht unprofessionell wirken. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und hakte mich dann einfach bei ihm ein. Was er konnte, konnte ich doch schon lange. Außerdem bekam ich tausend mahnende Blicke von meinem Manager. Es überraschte ihn wohl, denn er sah mich für einen Moment komisch an. Innerlich grinste ich, schaute aber so gerade aus und fing einfach an zu gehen. Dabei zog ich ihn einfach mit, er hatte ja keine andere Wahl. Wir gaben kurz ein paar Autogramme, machten Fotos zusammen, verschwanden dann aber sofort rein. Wir wollten keine Interviews geben. Mir war die Sache unangenehm, das musste ich zugeben. Wir hatten nicht ein Wort miteinander geredet. Ich freute mich schon, denn wir hatten verschiedene Sitzplätze und konnten uns somit voneinander trennen. Tja, leider hatte ich die Rechnung ohne meinen Manager gemacht. Denn der hatte in der Zwischenzeit, in der wir auf dem roten Teppich standen, dafür gesorgt, dass wir nebeneinander sitzen konnten. Am liebsten hätte ich wie so ein kleines Kind mit meinen Füßen auf den Boden gestampft. Also wurden wir, wenn auch etwas unfreiwillig, zu unseren Plätzen geführt. Als wir saßen, löste ich mich komplett von Taylor und auch er rückte gleich ein wenig von mir weg…  
Endlich war Pause. Die Show war zwar toll und alles, aber ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr neben Taylor aus. Während der Show, hatte er oft „zufällig" meine Hand oder mein Bein berührt. Was sollte das? War er nicht vorher von mir weggerutscht? Er hatte doch echt Probleme. Gerade als ich aufstehen wollte, hielt er mich am Handgelenk fest und zog mich wieder auf den Sitz. Leicht empört drehte ich mich zu ihm und schaute ihn fragend an. Immer noch hatten wir nicht geredet.  
„Sapphire.", meinte er nur und sah mich an. Ja, so hieß ich. Was war los? Hatte er ganz plötzlich einen Drang zum Reden bekommen, oder was? Da er eine ganze Weile immer noch nichts sagte, hatte ich keine Geduld mehr und beschloss nachzufragen.  
„Was?", fragte ich und unterdrückte einen genervten Stöhner. Wenn ich es mir jetzt mal so überlegte, musste ich echt dringend auf die Toilette. Also sollte er sich jetzt mal beeilen.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Also..ich weiß zwar nicht wirklich was ich getan habe, aber es tut mir echt leid.", sagte er dann endlich mal und das einzige was ich machen konnte war, ihn nur dumm anzusehen. Er entschuldigte für etwas worüber er keine Ahnung hatte was er getan hatte. Verdammt, wie doof war er eigentlich? Ich seufzte kurz und schloss kurz meine Augen. Ich wollte hier ja keine Szene machen.  
„Hör zu. Wenn du keine Ahnung hast was du getan hast, dann entschuldige dich nicht dafür. Wir vergessen einfach was passiert ist. Also wir hatten kein Date, wir haben uns nie kennengelernt und du kannst in Ruhe mit deiner Swift leben, okay?", schlug ich ruhig vor. Ich war von mir selber überrascht. Wie konnte ich nur so ruhig bleiben? Das war genial von mir. Als wäre bei Taylor ein Licht aufgegangen, sah er mich mit offenem Mund an. Dann schüttelte er schnell mit dem Kopf und fuhr sich mit der einen Hand durch die Haare.  
„Nein! Ich..will das aber nicht vergessen. Du bist sauer, weil ich Taylor gesagt habe, dass ich sie liebe?"  
Hatte er das eben ernsthaft gefragt? Wenn ja, dann sollte er jetzt schleunigst weglaufen.  
„Was glaubst du denn warum? WIR waren auf einem Date und nicht TayTay! Wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich?", schrie ich ihn im Flüsterton an. Es ging schließlich niemanden an was wir hier gerade klärten. Oder zu mindestens versuchten zu klären. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus und grinste leicht.  
„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte er amüsiert und wollte gerade anfangen zu lachen, als er meinen Blick sah. Ich fand die ganze Sache nicht im Geringsten lustig. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil er weltbekannt war, konnte er alle Frauen haben die er wollte, oder was? Ha! Da hatte er aber nicht mit mir gerechnet! Ich war nicht so leicht zu haben und ließ mich bestimmt nicht von ihm verarschen!  
„Okay, okay..es tut mir Leid. Aber..wie soll ich das erklären?", murmelte er und hob abwehrend seine Hände. Dabei ließ er auch mein Handgelenk los. Sofort rieb ich mir dort die Stelle und machte meine Augen zu Schlitzen. Schön, es tat ihm Leid und er wusste nicht wie er mir dass alles erklären konnte. Na und? War doch nicht mein Problem! Sollte er doch damit klarkommen, Blödmann!

Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber jetzt habt ihr wieder ein neues Kapitel. Danke an die tollen Kommis ;D

Das Kapitel ist für Boom :*

Ich hab mich mal wieder durchgerungen ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben ;D

Franzii :*


	8. Chapter 8

Ungeduldig wartete ich auf eine Antwort von Taylor, aber die kam nicht.

"Tja, das ist wohl dein Problem und nicht meins. Taylor, dir kann doch echt egal sein was ich über dich denke.", gab ich meine Meinung kund und warf meine blonden Haare über meine Schulter. Mit runzelnder Stirn stand ich nun also auf, drehte mich um und verschwand auf die Toiletten um mich frisch zu machen, ehe er überhaupt was erwidern konnte. Ich war völlig verwirrt, wusste nichts mit dem Gesagten von Taylor anzufangen. Hätte er mich nicht weiter ignorieren können? Das wäre schließlich das Einfachste für alle Beteiligten gewesen. Klasse, jetzt dachte ich schon wieder über diesen Lackaffen nach. Grummelnd betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild. Mein Gesicht wirkte etwas verärgert, also schloss ich für einen Moment die Augen um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Es hatte ziemlich lange gedauert bis ich überhaupt hierher gefunden hatte, weil mich sehr viele Leute aufgehalten hatten. Vorallem Ashton, der mit Demi Moore hier war. Als ich hörte wie die Tür aufging, setzte ich schnell ein kleines Lächelnd auf, welches auch gleich wieder verschwand als Taylor Swift die Toilette betrat. War ja irgendwie klar, oder? Gott lachte mich gerade total aus. Hoffentlich hast du Spaß da oben, du Spast! Da ich aber nicht unfreundlich wirken wollte, da Taylor in erster Hinsicht eh nichts für Taylor's Verhalten konnte, setzte ich erneut ein Lächeln auf und winkte ihr einmal freundlich zu. Man, kam ich mir blöd vor. Ich steh auf der Toilette und winke der Ex meines Schwarms zu. Peinlicher ging's nicht, echt. Sie stellte sich neben mich vor den Spiegel und begann ihre Haare zu richten. Sie hatte wirklich eine tolle Frisur, musste ich ja schon zugeben. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich irgendwie komisch, wie in so einem Teeniefilm, wo das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule das erste Mal richtig mit dem Nerd der gesamten Schule in Kontakt trat. Nun gut, wir sprachen nicht, aber im Prinzip war es doch das gleiche. Während ich sie nur blöd ansehen konnte, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu mir und grinste mich an.

"Ist was?", fragte Taylor mich und ich konnte nur stumm auf eine Strähne deuten, die etwas komisch auf ihrem Scheitel lag. Verwundert wandte sie den Blick von mir ab und schaute in den Spigel. Ein paar Mal versuchte sie ihre Haare wieder ordentlich zu machen, aber es klappte nie so richtig. Mir juckte es schon richtig in den Fingern. Räuspernd trat ich näher an sie ran.

"Darf ich?", fragte ich leise und ob schon meine Hände leicht. Sie nickte mir zu und ich began erstmal mit ihren Haaren herumzuwuchteln. Nach ein paar Minuten löste ich mich von ihr und betrachtete stolz mein Werk. Ich musste sagen, dass ich richtig gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Taylor warf nochmal einen Blick in den Spiegel, ehe sie mich umarmte.

"Danke! Das war echt nett von dir!", sagte sie und ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern.

"Kein Ding, hab ich gerne gemacht. Wir Frauen müssen schließlich zusammenhalten.", meinte ich und wir mussten kichern. Sie war wirklich nett und ich fand sie sympatisch. Kein Wunder das Taylor Lautner sie so toll fand. Als ich an ihn dachte, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass sich mein Gesicht verzog.

"Du bist doch Sapphire, oder? Ich hab deinen Film gesehen!", sagte Taylor und ich schaute verlegen auf den Boden. Wow, Stars hatten meinen Film gesehen? Ich war im Moment ziemlich sprachlos und wusste gar nicht wie ich reagieren sollte. Also lächelte ich einfach nur und spielte mit meinen Fingern.

"Ich fand ihn toll, du hast echt Talent. Und..ich hab deine Songs gehört..ich könnte mir gut vorstellen mit dir zusammen zu singen. WIe wär's?"

Etwas überrascht schaute ich sie an, wusste nicht so recht ob sie das jetzt ernst meinte. Klar, ich wollte schon immer mal mit einem Star zusammen singen, aber Taylor Swift? Sie war eine tolle Sängerin, ja keine Frage, aber Taylor Lautner stand doch auf sie. Das war echt eine doofe Situation. Nun gut, wenn ich es mir recht überlegte, ich könnte ihn somit eins auswischen. Pff..er würde schon noch sehen was er davon hatte.

"Ja, das wäre cool..", murmelte ich und grinste Taylor an. Sie nickte einmal und wir standen noch einige Minuten schweigend gegenüber. Die Begegnung mit Taylor Swift hatte ich mir echt anders vorgestellt. Irgendwann meinte ich dann aber, dass ich wieder los musste und verschwand dann wieder zurück zu meinem Platz.

Taylor war nicht, ein Glück. Ich hatte überhaupt keine Lust jetzt wieder mit ihm zu reden. Seufzend fuhr ich mir einmal leicht durch's Haar, als ich plötzlich von hinten auf die Schultern getippt wurde. Ich drehte mich um und schaute in das Gesicht von Steven Strait. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass er auch hier war.

"Hey! Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich freudig und schaute ihn einmal von oben bis unten an, jedoch nicht zu auffälig. Er sah gut aus in seinem karierten Hemd und seinen schwarzen Jeans. Er hatte sich rasiert und seine weißen Zähne blitzten mir entgegen. Ich war förmlich am Dahinschmelzen. Die erste Begegnung mit ihm fand ich ja schon toll, die zweite hier jetzt, war tausendmal besser. Ich war ihm so nah..

"Ich sitz schon die ganze Zeit hinter dir, aber immer wenn ich dich ansprechen wollte, hast du mit Taylor geredet und dann bist du auf's Klo gegangen.", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. He? Die ganze Zeit also. Lügner. Ich hatte nur in der Pause mit Taylor geredet.

"Ah. Sorry, hab dich überhaupt nicht bemerkt.", sagte ich nur und schaute ihn gelangweilt an. Er schien überrascht zu sein über meinen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel. Ja, was hatte er denn gedacht? Dass ich ihm freudig um den Hals fiel? Gerade als Steven noch was sagen wollte, kam Taylor wieder und schaute uns komisch an. Genauso komisch schaute ich zurück. Was hatte er denn jetzt auf einmal? Als ich wieder zu Steven sah, redete er gerade mit einer Frau. Sie schienen ziemlich vertraut miteinander zu sein. War das seine Ehefrau? Oh man, schade, dass der schon geheiratet hatte. Aber er war ja eh viel zu alt für mich. Kopfschüttelnd drehte ich mich wieder um, denn die Pause war vorbei. Während der Show, rückte Taylor plötzlich näher an mich heran und schaute mich an. Stur sah ich weiter auf die Bühne. Der sollte mich in Ruhe lassen! Ich spürte nach einem Moment seine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und wenig später seinen Arm um meinen Schultern. Mir wurde total heiß und am Liebsten wäre ich jetzt weggelaufen. Was hatte Taylor nur vor?

"Hey..es tut mir Leid. Wirklich, ich find dich toll..", flüsterte er mir leise zu, ich vermutete mal weil er die anderen Gäste nicht stören wollte. Mir war die ganze irgendwie unangenehm, wenn uns doch jetzt jemand sehen würde. Unauffällig sah ich mich einmal um. Gut, niemand der uns komisch anstarrte, alle konzentrierten sich auf die Show. Aufgeregt versuchte ich Taylor von mir wegzuschieben, aber er war einfach viel stärker als ich. Er kam mir immer näher und näher und ich war völlig überfordert. Bekamen die hinter uns denn nichts mit? Anscheinend nicht, denn niemand sagte etwas und Steven war bestimmt zu sehr mit seiner Frau beschäftigt. Argh, warum dachte ich denn an Steven? Also echt. Schnell riss mich Taylor aus meinen Gedanken, denn er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann noch einen und noch einen, immer weiter runter bis er schließlich an meinem Hals angekommen war.

"Was zum-..?", flüsterte ich geschockt und wollte ihn ansehen, aber plötzlich wurde er von mir runtergezogen. Froh und doch etwas enttäuscht, ja ich weiß ich weiß nicht was ich will, schaute ich an ihm vorbei und sah in das Gesicht von..

Bäm..Cliffhanger, zwar ein langweiliger, aber naja..xD

Hat ziemlich lange gedauert mit dem Schreiben, aber ich steckte mal wieder in einem Krea-Tief ._. Zudem habe ich Logan Lerman gegen Steven Strait getauscht, weil der einfach viel cooler und männlicher ist als Logan. Also ..ja..xD Und, falls du das noch liest, das Kapitel ist für Boom :)

Franzii :*


End file.
